Harry Potter and the Wizard of Fire
by Sakura-Hime 12345
Summary: My First Fanfiction so dont be too mean! Set In the Harry potter Book The Goblet of Fire. Bleach, Fairytail and hetalia come instead of the dumstrang and beubaxton students. Suckish summary dont worry it will get better. PLZ REVIEW! I love to see feedback. maybe even improvements. Harry potter's school year hasn't begun yet. NO OC's. ON HIATUS
1. Character list

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction so dont be so harsh! It's a Harry Potter, Bleach, Fairytail and Hetalia Crossover!

 **Characters**

Fairy Tail:

Erza

Natsu

Lucy

Gray

Makarov

Cana

Wendy

Carla

Happy

Gajeel

Lily

Bleach:

Kurosaki Ichigo

Abarai Renji

Rukia Kuchiki

Byakuya Kuchiki

Orihime

Ishida

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Momo Hinamori

Rangiku Matsumoto

Hetalia:

England (Arthur Kirkland)

France ( Francis)

America (Alfred)

Canada (Matthew)

Romania (Vlad)

Germany (Ludwig)

Italy (Feliciano)

Japan (kiku)

Russia (Ivan)

China (Yao)

And maybe Belarus (Natasha) {just for Fun}


	2. Introduction (1)

**A/n: Sorry, I forgot that the headmaster for fairy tail is Makarov, the headmaster for Hetalia is Rome and the head master for Bleach is Yamamoto but in his place will be Urahara Kisuke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and Hetalia, bleach, fairytail, and harry potter.**

{0ooooooooooooooooo0}

It all began when the Allies were in a meeting in one of the meeting rooms doing what they usually do.

"Okay! Lets begin the (munch) Meeting (munch, munch)! First (munch) –"

England sighed and face palmed. " America, can you please stop eating while you speak? It is really ungentlemanly."

Just then China walked through the door. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE FOR THE MEETINGS?! Honononon~❤"

"kololololololololololololol"

"Aiyaaa! Seriously France! It's not my fault – 什么事了 (what's the matter) England, What happened aru?"

England had fainted clutching his chest.

{0ooooooooooooooo0}

Time Skip….. One week later

England woke up to a loud argument in the corridor. Just about when he got up from the bed America slammed open the door. England tiredly face palmed.

"Yahoo! The hero is here!"

"You Idiot America! Can't you see that l'Angleterre is still aslee- wait, He's awake!"

{0ooooooooooooooo0}

Meanwhile in Magnolia…

"Flame Bastard!"

"Ice Cube"

"Erza! Natsu and Grey are fighting again!" Lucy yelled to her red headed friend.

"Knock it off " Erza said with a growl.

Just then the door of the guild opens. Makarov enters with an old man standing next to him.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger! There will probably be more characters from Bleach in the direction I'm going. Also, sorry if the chapter is boring, trust me, it will get more interesting!**

 **Tsubaki Out!**


	3. Fairy Tail and Dumbledore

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible previous chapter. I think that it is getting better...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hetalia, Bleach, or Fairy tail.**

 **Somewhere in the Seireitei…**

"Damn! That's the second time this week!" Just then he spots his raven- coloured haired friend. "OIIIIII RUKIA!" he yells out to her.

The girl turns around and calls to her friend 'The Pineapple Head'. "What's up Renji?" 'Renji' replies, "News from Yamamoto Soutaichou. This time Kira-fukutaichou has gone missing. His captain, Shinji, has reported in saying 'One minute he was talking to me, the next thing I know he got sucked into a black hole'"

"What?!"

Just then, a young man with orange hair walks through the door. The Girl with black hair, whose name is Rukia, walks up to him and yells at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ICHIGO?!"

'Ichigo' replies with a sigh, as his friends would never change, "News from Urahara Kisuke and Yamamoto jii-san we have to go to the Head office now…"

"WHAT?! WHY?" Both Renji and Rukia exclaim!

"Dunno…" And with that they all left to go to see Yamamoto-soutaichou.

 **In the city of Magnolia…**

"Everyone, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gesturing to the tall man standing next to him. There were many questioning looks from the mages in the guild. "Wizards?" "Hogwarts?" 'What is Master talking about?" The person that seemed to have the most questions was Natsu. He screwed up his face and asked, "Hogwarts? What's that? Wizardry? As is wizards who use wands? And who are you?" Lucy, a celestial mage hissed right back at him, " Yes! Were you not listening? Seriously! This old man's name is Albus Dumbledore! Seriously! You really, REALLY need to pay more attention to what people say. No wonder you always end up destroying buildings. Look at this!" she said gesturing to the mess in the guild's main hall, "You boys really need to control yourselves. What a wonderful entrance for our guest!" She yelled at the boys.

Makarov sighed and apologised to his friend, " Sorry, old friend for the mess in our guild. This happens all the time when I leave the guild. All the boys start fighting again." Dumbledore chuckled softly. "It's alright. You're in a better situation than I am in. A school to run! Anyway, I would like to ask a favour of you. But first, can we go to somewhere private to speak?" Makarov, surprised, said " Ok. Lets go to my office." With that they walked off leaving many people in a confused state.

AANNDD CUTTT! CLIFFHANGER! sorry... I love cliffhangers. i will try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Fairy Tail and Hetalia

**A/n: no harry potter characters yet except dumbledore. probably appearing in the next chapter or the one after.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, bleach, fairy tail or harry potter.**

 *** In Makarov's office… ***

"So what is the favour that you wish to ask me of?" asked Makarov. " Ah! How demanding you are! Still the same as before. The favour that I wish to ask is… well it'll be easier to understand if I explain it to you first. You see, this year we are hosting a Triwizard Tournament. It would be really helpful if you could come as one of the participating schools. Also another thing, could you please keep this as a secret mission? Also this year, we have a famous student in our school – Harry Potter. He is being targeted by Voldemort." Makarov nodded his head in understanding. " So you want me to send some students there?" "No. Take the whole guild with you."

 *** Timeskiiiiiip! About one week later… ***

 **In the world of Harry Potter…**

London, 2.45pm

"Revind me vhy ve have to do vis again…" Grumbles a very annoyed German following a group of about 20 people into the city of London (yes, at this stage everyone had gathered up, from Fairy Tail {not the whole guild}, Bleach and Hetalia). "It's not exactly my fault… It is a request from Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Says a tired and annoyed Englishman.

 *** Flashback ***

England wakes up to see a loud and annoying American and a flashy and flirtatious French yelling in the room. England coughed up more blood. 'OI, OI Angleterre, remember this is my house. So you'd better be careful. By the way, you now owe me a favour." Suddenly, the door opens with Italy's grandfather, Rome, and an old man in purple robes who England immediately recognised as Dumbledore. Following Dumbledore was a group of five to six people who they thought was fairly strange. The "normal" people were a girl with blond hair and the boy with raven coloured hair. The "unnatural" people consisted of a boy with pink coloured hair, a young girl with dark blue hair and a woman with red hair and armour.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **Guess who those people are!**


	5. Why They wanted to go

**A/n: thank you to Zenjurou who reviewed to my First Fanfiction. And to answer your Question, Of course there will be some Snape, But right now it is still only the introductions. Zenjurou guessed all the answers correctly except the raven coloured hair was GRAY! (Who else…?) I decided to do a Flashback, but it is probably going to be really long…**

 *** Still Flashback! ***

Right behind the group of "Young Adults", came a short old man in bright orange clothing with a very strange hat. A very flirtatious French spotted the redheaded lady, a blond female and the blue haired child (Erza, Lucy and Wendy) and instantly blew them a kiss. Erza and Lucy started to get very annoyed and they each gave him a hard knock on the head. Seeing this, the 'Hero' was laughing at him. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had somehow started arguing again. They each received a 'Shinigami Chop' (From Soul Eater, otherwise a wack on the head with the side of a hand) from their master and now had a big lump right on top of their heads. Carla (yes, Carla and Happy were both here) sighed and Wendy giggled.

"My, you look horrible today, Arthur." Said the tall old man. England groaned and sat up. " You can't really blame me, if you're going to… blame anyone… you can blame… Voldemort…" He said between breaths. Wendy on the other hand was worried that someone could get hurt so badly. She rushed forward and nervously asked England, "u-um s-sir, are y-you okay? I-I can h-heal you if your not…"

England nervously chuckled and replied "Such a sweet little girl, but I'm fine no-" Just then, the rest of the main Hetalia Characters burst their way through the door with Italy running into Makarov. There was a strange awkward silence as Japan, China, Russia (who was laughing creepily, 'Kololololol'), Germany and Italy stared at England, France, America, Dumbledore, Erza, Natsu (whose was eating the fire from the fireplace), Lucy (who was face palming at Natsu's Idiocy), Happy (who was eating a raw fish), Wendy and Makarov.

To break the silence, Germany took out his gun and pointed it at Natsu, who looked most "Dangerous" and yelled in his 'training Italy' voice, "WHO ARE YOU? VAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? VAT DE YOU VAN-" Just then, he caught Italy trying to catch Happy out of the air. "Doitsu, Doitsu, How can the cat fl-" Germany had punched Italy in the stomach. Japan on the other hand, was apologising to 'Minna-san' for Germany and Italy's behaviour.

Meanwhile, England and Dumbledore were talking to each other and Makarov was also there listening. Lucy was very curious at the way the old man who had walked in and just seemed to know the man with bushy eyebrows. Suddenly, the 23-year-old man slid out of the bed and talked to all the other people in the room that he seemed to know, except Dumbledore. Just then the young man with glasses (no prizes for guessing who), yelled, " All Right! I Accept your Challenge! By the way, who are these people her-" Just then, Italy rushes through the door and playfully asks japan what was going on.

When Italy was up to date with the current information, he yelled to Germany who was not across the room, " Germany! I want to go with them to this school, Hogwarts! It sounds fun!"

All the characters agreed to go for different reasons:

Italy wanted to go because it sounded fun

Germany went to look after Italy

China was curious

Japan went because Germany went

Russia went because he wanted to get away from Belarus

America wanted to go because he clamed that they wouldn't behave without him and because he was the 'Hero'

France was going because he wanted to 'annoy England'

England went because he clamed he 'had to'

 **Phew! Longer chapter! Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
